When a second line service (“SLS”) provider offers a method for routing calls between an SLS subscriber's telecommunications device (“TD”) and a third party's TD, the method may involve using a common relationship number associated to (1) the SLS number of the SLS subscriber, (2) the primary phone number (or any phone number from which the SLS subscriber can make/receive a call) and (3) the primary phone number of a third party (or any phone number from which the SLS subscriber can make/receive a call). In the typical SLS scenario, an SLS based call or communication is initiated from the TD of an SLS subscriber, and directed toward a particular third party or other final destination by the SLS subscriber entering or selecting the relationship number, directly or indirectly. These SLS based call or communications are routed to an SLS platform or server and then redirected by the SLS platform or server to a third party TD that is identified or associated with the relationship number. More specifically, the SLS leverages the relationship number such that the SLS call is routed to the SLS platform or server. At the SLS platform or server, the combination of the phone number associated with the subscriber TD used to initiate the SLS based call, and the relationship number identified in the SLS call, allows the SLS platform or server to identify the third party or the ultimate destination number. The SLS platform is then able to route the SLS based call to the third party number for call completion.
Despite the many benefits of a typical SLS, an SLS can provide additional value to the subscriber if it could do more than leverage relationship numbers for routing calls between an SLS subscriber's TD and a third party's TD. More specifically, an SLS could provide additional value to the subscriber if it could leverage a new and different type of relationship number for the purpose of performing special operations other than making an SLS call available for termination at a subscriber TD or a third party TD. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for this purpose.